Jealousy Is For Humans
by Benderine
Summary: Faced with the possibility of losing young Rin to a man called Kaito, Sesshoumaru's convinced that the only reason he's trying to get Rin back is merely because he doubts Kaito will be a good father and not because he's consummed with jealousy.


To everyone in the world, Sesshoumaru was an entity to be feared. How could he not? With a sword able to kill in a matter of seconds, claws that could either poison or cut through your gut and status as one of the most powerful demons in ancient Japan, it was no surprise so many demons respected him.

However, one single being in the world felt no fear for the demon lord. This being was confident that the dog demon would never _dare_ lay a hand on her nor would he ever _think_ of hurting her feelings. Yep, she could quite literally go and insult him and, at most, the only thing he'd do is maybe glare at her and make Jaken scold her until she apologized. Then again, she would never dare insult him seeing as how she completely and utterly adored him. If she picked flowers, she'd give them to him. If she made up a song, it would be about him. If she caught a big fish, she'd show it to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The demon lord, who had been idly looking at the sky, turned around towards the river and saw Rin holding a large fish in her hands. The poor creature squirmed and struggled but the Rin's grip was far too strong.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she called again, making her way towards the Inu demon, flashing him a toothy grin. "Look at the fish I caught! Isn't it big? I bet its big enough to fill me until I'm full, M'Lord!"

The girl held up the fish for Sesshoumaru to admire. He observed it for a few seconds and noticed it was indeed the biggest fish his young ward had ever caught. He glanced at Rin's shining face and assumed she expected some kind of praise.

"Rin,"

"Yes, M'lord?"

"Eat it quickly. We're leaving soon." He really wasn't one to hand out compliments.

The girl nodded and, putting down the now dead fish, ran into the forest to collect wood for the fire. Sesshoumaru watched her leave and wondered whether he should have let her go without an escort. Jaken had left to go check out the nearby village for gossip on the increasing numbers of demons and maybe a hint on Naraku and was he taking his sweet time coming back.

"My lord!"

_Finally._

Sesshoumaru turned around and saw his little imp minion running towards him, the Staff of Two Heads being dragged along behind Jaken.

"My lord, I bring news!" Jaken breathed out once he reached Sesshoumaru. "According to what a Badger demon told me, there's a snake demon who lives on the outskirts of the village and he claims to know where Naraku is."

"Take me to his cave," Sesshoumaru ordered, already walking away.

"Wait, m'lord!" Jaken called. "The demon's cave is only visible every three nights! We must wait a few days."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking. What a waste of time, having to wait three days doing nothing.

He turned around and rejoined Jaken. "We'll set up camp here."

"Uh, Lord Sesshoumaru? The village here in one inhabited by demons and humans."

"This Sesshoumaru does not see what you're getting at, Jaken."

"Well, maybe it would be in best interest for Rin to sleep in a hut for once, so why don't we ask if we can stay the night in one of their hu-"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru interrupted, his voice cold as ice, "If Rin wishes to stay in the village, she can do so. I, on the other hand, will not go groveling for roof like my half demon brother would."

Jaken flinched visibly and quickly bowed down to Sesshoumaru. "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru. It was out of place to suggest that. Your orders are law, My lord!"

Sesshoumaru was about to say something but a familiar, high-pitched scream distracted him. Unsheathing the tokijin, Sesshoumaru rushed off inside the forest. When he reached Rin, the demon quickly stopped and stared at the scene unfolding in front of him.

A man, perhaps in his late thirties, had a laughing Rin in his arms and was tickling her tummy. Next to him, a child fox demon was laughing at the poor girl's suffering.

"P-Please," Rin managed to gasp, "I can't take it anymore, Master Kaito."

"Rin."

Both the man, fox demon and Rin stopped and stared at Sesshoumaru. Rin gasped and wiggled her way out of Kaito's arms and into the floor before frantically getting up.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru!" she exclaimed. She quickly started picking little pieces of wood. "I'm done picking out firewood!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin's hands and seriously doubted she could make even a tiny fire with five twigs and two leaves.

"Ah, so you're Sesshoumaru," Kaito said, bowing down. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Rin quickly ran up to Kaito and took his hand. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Kaito used to live at my village when I was younger," she explained.

Kaito nodded. "Yes but I had to leave when a friend of mine fell ill. He lived in this village and after he died, I ended up staying here."

"I'm glad to see how healthy Rin looks, though," Kaito continued. "Her father was a dear friend on mine and I'm very grateful of how healthy you've kept his daughter. Thank you," he finished, bowing down to Sesshoumaru.

Humans thanking him was a very rare thing for the great Dog Lord. Usually, he'd be greeted by them either running away from him or them trying to kill him so now, he didn't know how exactly to react. His train of thoughts were interrupted when he noticed how lovingly Rin was gazing at Kaito-a gaze that he had seen Rin use when looking at Sesshoumaru himself. Sesshoumaru returned his stare towards the bowing Kaito and felt a deep dislike for the human.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called, deciding to not dwell on the problem any longer.

Rin averted her gaze from Kaito. "Yes, M'lord?"

"Your fish."

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed, suddenly remembering she was hungry. She turned around to look at Kaito. "I have to go now, Master Kaito! It was very nice to see you again!"

"Aww," the young fox demon moaned. "Can't Rin stay with us a little longer, Master Kaito? She can eat with us!"

Kaito laughed. "Well, I'd love to have Rin eat with us."

Rin quickly ran up to Sesshoumaru, fell to her knees and clasped her hands together. "Oh, pleeeeeease, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Do as you wish," Sesshoumaru replied, turning around and walking away. He heard Rin giggle and run away.

"Oof! Your hug almost knocked me down, Rin," Kaito exclaimed with amusement, not noticing how Sesshoumaru suddenly started walking away at a faster pace.

Jaken, meanwhile, had been catching a fish for himself but a sound behind him caught his attention.

"My lord," Jaken exclaimed upon seeing Sesshoumaru's return. "What happened to Rin?...Actually, where _is_ Rin, My Lord?" Jaken asked, surprised to see Sesshoumaru return with the girl.

"Rin will be staying at the village," Sesshoumaru answered flatly before sitting downagainst a tree.

Jaken had to turn away to hide his devious smile. Oh, how he had longed for this moment! Finally, things would return to normal! Just Lord Sesshoumaru and he, his most faithful servant, travelling together with no pesky mortal bothering them! It was truly too good to be true!

"She will be returning at nightfall," Sesshoumaru added, effectively destroying Jaken's renewed love for life.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, night has fallen," Jaken remarked, looking at the pitch black sky. "Young Rin has not yet returned. Perhaps she has decided to stay at the village forever?"

Sesshoumaru, still resting against the tree, looked at Jaken and was annoyed by the hopeful expression present on the imp's face. Getting up, the Demon Lord took a deep breath, filling his lungs with air. His nose, far more powerful than a human's nose, was able to pick up a rather large amount of scents and amongst them was the scent of Sesshoumaru's young ward. He could not pick up the scent of her blood nor the scent of her tears. If she was not hurt or sad, why then would she take so long to come back to him?

"Lord, Sesshoumaru," Jaken quickly said, getting up. "Do not trouble yourself, My Lord. Let me go fetch the girl!"

Sesshoumaru contemplated this but ultimately decided to go himself. Ordering Jaken to prepare a fire for when he returned, the Dog demon set off towards the village.

As he walked, Sesshoumaru's thoughts were focused on the little girl. Rin would always come back to him before nightime came. Even when he was not there, she'd always return to Ah-Un at least. Why had she failed to do this now? Had she really decided to stay in the village?

_Damn_, he thought. Why was he even getting so worked up over this, anyway? This was the first time it had happened and besides, Rin would never abandon him without at least saying goodbye. He knew the young girl basically adored him, perhaps even more than Jaken did , so he shouldn't even be worrying about it.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around, determined to go back to the river. Rin would come -late, maybe- but she would come...

Then again, it wouldn't hurt to just make sure she's okay...

Turning around and walking towards the village again, Sesshoumaru decided that, as his Rin's protector, it was his duty to make sure she was being treated right. He wasn't doing this because he felt jealous and anxious at the thought of others being with cheerful, sweet Rin. No. He was a powerful _demon_ lord, dammit! He was not plagued by filthy human emotions such as jealousy-unlike his weakling brother Inuyasha and his father, he would not fall for the so-called charm humans possessed.

Upon arriving at the village, Sesshoumaru followed his nose towards Rin, ignoring the "oooh"'s and "aaaaah"'s coming from the demons and villagers alike who saw him. When he finally found Rin, she was busy playing ball with Kaito and the young demon fox. When the fox cub saw Sesshoumaru, his face fell.

"Aww, he's here already..."

Ignoring the demon's total lack of respect, Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and was surprised to see Rin sporting the same crestfallen expression as the fox cub. For the first time since he had met the young girl, her face had not lit up the second she saw him and this...was bothering him quite a lot.

"Aw, I wanted to keep playing with Kaito and Tori," she muttered, getting up and walking towards Sesshoumaru, her expression that of a child who'd been unfairly grounded.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Kaito spoke up, "But a friend informed me that you apparently wish to speak to the snake demon living near here. The demon will not appear for two more nights so you'll have to stay here anyway. Won't you let Rin stay in the village for the night? I am sure it will be better for her than sleeping outside."

Sesshoumaru really was a master at concealing expressions for if he wasn't, Kaito would be cowering in fear at the appallingly furious expression Sesshoumaru would have. Was this human _actually_ telling _him_, the _feared_ _demon Lord of the West,_ how to raise his own ward? Did he _actually_ think Sesshoumaru didn't know what was best for Rin?

Oh ho ho, if Rin wasn't present, this man would have been killed in one second _flat_.

"Oh, please! Please may I spend the night with them?" Rin begged, once again kneeling in front of Sesshoumaru, hands clasped together.

"Do as you wish," Sesshoumaru said, the words coming out rather strained. He turned around and walked away, trying his best not to go back on his word and force Rin to come back with him.

When he got back to the camp alone and explained to Jaken that Rin had desired to spend the night at the village, Jaken wasn't able to stop himself from asking aloud...

"Perhaps the girl loves this Kaito person much more than she does Lord Sesshoumaru."

A strong kick to the face silenced the poor little demon.

* * *

**Yo!**

**Soo, this is my first ever Inuyasha fic . It was born out of my intense love for the father/daughter relationship between Sesshy and Rin o3o This theme/plot has probably already been done to death but ah well XD **

**Anyways, the next chapter should be out soon (I'm on a roll here, babeh!) and I hope you like at and that it wasn't too OC heh**

**Reviews equal love, people, and thanks for reading! **


End file.
